pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Camper Zombie
Overview The Camper Zombie is the boss of Campsite in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown. It has a wide variety of attacks, and, using tents, it can summon zombies introduced in the Campsite Stage. As with all bosses in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown, the battle is divided into three phases. Almanac Entry Camper Zombie He went out camping, and you happened to be camping in his spot. Toughness: near-unkillable Speed: hungry Attack #1: builds tents which spawn zombies Attack #2 (Instant Campfire): throws "Instant Campfire" boxes onto random spaces to create campfires, instantly Attack #3 (Campfire Column): fills the left column with campfires Attack #4 (Camper Van Crush): drives a camper van through a row, crushing plants and zombies Weakness: Chilly Pepper stops the camper van A peaceful zombie that only eats brains for two reasons. #1: Someone's in his camping spot; #2: he's been ordered to eat someone's brains. He had two reasons to try and eat your brains, can you think of what they were? Phase 1 It resides in a 3×3 tent that is at the far right in the middle rows. It spawns a zombie every three seconds from the tent (they can move diagonally into the top or bottom rows when they spawn) and every tenth zombie carries Plant Food (this is true in every phase). The Camper won’t actually attack in this phase, making it pretty easy. Deal 10000 damage to the tent and then the tent gets destroyed, so you move onto phase 2. Phase 2 In phase 2, it walks around in column 8. Immediately it will build a small tent in the seventh column that takes up only one space, and it will build another every ten seconds, unless there is currently an entire column of tents, then it repairs the tent that’s damaged the most every ten seconds. Each tent spawns a zombie every five seconds, and the tents also have 2000 health each. The Camper will use an attack every 20 seconds in this phase. It walks up and down column 8 at a speed that means it changes rows every three seconds, and if there’s no tent in the row it’s in, your plants can attack it. Cabbage-pults will lob over tents if the Camper is the only zombie in the row, classing the tents as obstacles. Bloomerangs can also shoot through the tents to hit the Camper. After the Camper loses 10000 health, it enters phase 3. Phase 3 In phase 3, it begins to get mad, immediately using the "Campfire Column" attack, building a small tent every five seconds and Instant Campfire gets stronger. Aside from that, it’s almost the same as the previous phase. In this phase, you must deal 20000 damage to the Camper to finish the fight. Attacks Aside from the stabbing with the stake, and the building tents, here are the attacks it can use. It will use one of these attacks every 20 seconds in phases 2 and 3. Instant Campfire Throws three boxes with the words "instant campfire" on them so they land on random spaces in columns 3-5, insta-killing plants on those spaces and turning into campfires. In phase 3, it throws five boxes, not three. It has an 80% chance to do this attack in phase 2, and a 60% chance in phase 3. Campfire Column Upon entering the third phase, it will use this attack, filling the leftmost column with campfires. These campfires can be destroyed with Bonk Choys, Chilly Peppers, or Bloomerang's Plant Food, but otherwise it prevents you from planting in the leftmost column. In hard mode, this attack gets upgraded to hit the two leftmost columns, making it even more restrictive before you can remove them. Camper Van Crush This is totally different to Zomboss's attack from the original. He drives through a row of plants with a camper van, killing them all along with zombies in that row as well as crushing the lawnmower. If you use a well-timed Chilly Pepper, the vehicle will be frozen and then proceed to explode. If you don't use a Chilly Pepper, don't worry as you just have to repair your defences, it won't cause him to eat your brains, though you'll have lost a lawnmower and therefore the star you would get for the level. It has a 20% chance to do this attack in phase 2, and a 40% chance in phase 3. Plants A list of the plants, along with the chance of them appearing on the conveyor-belt. *Snow Pea (15%) *Repeater (15%) *Bonk Choy (15%) *Bloomerang (15%) *Aspearagus (15%) *Cabbage-pult (15%) *Wall-nut (5%) *Chilly Pepper (5%) Zombies A list of all the zombies, along with the chance of them spawning in the first phase. In phases 2 and 3, all zombies have an equal chance of spawning, except Browncoats which will no longer spawn. *Browncoat Zombie (30%) *Conehead Zombie (20%) *Buckethead Zombie (10%) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (10%) *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie (5%) *Brickhead Zombie (5%) *Billboard Zombie (10%) *Disco Zombie and Backups (10%) *Zombully (0%) *Hornethead Zombie (spawns after it loses half of its health in Phase 3) Note: The first three zombies that spawn in Phase 1 will always be Browncoats, and the next two will be Coneheads. After that, it's random. Another note: Zombully never spawns in the first phase, but can spawn in phases 2 and 3, with an equal chance to every other zombie. Rewards *Sea-shroom *If you don't lose any Lawnmowers, then you get a Star Hard Mode Details about the fight in an unlockable hard mode of the battle. A list of the Zombies that will spawn in hard mode. The first percentage is the chance of the zombies spawning in Phase 1. The second percentage is the chance of them spawning in Phase 2, and the third percentage is the chance of them spawning in Phase 3. *Browncoat Zombie (25%, 0%, 0%) *Conehead Zombie (15%, 10%, 0%) *Buckethead Zombie (15%, 20%, 10%) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (5%, 10%, 10%) *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie (10%, 10%, 15%) *Brickhead Zombie (5%, 10%, 15%) *Billboard Zombie (10%, 10%, 10%) *Disco Zombie and Backups (10%, 10%, 10%) *Football Zombie (5%, 5%, 7%) *Zombully (0%, 5%, 7%) *Zomboni (0%, 3%, 5%) *Imposter Zombie and Imps (0%, 5%, 7%) *Gargantuar and Imp (0%, 2%, 4%) *Hornethead Zombie (spawns at the start of Phase 3) The first three zombies that spawn in Phase 1 will still always be Browncoats, and the next two will be Coneheads. After that, it's random. In hard mode, the boss has doubled health in all phases, and the conveyor-belt moves 10% slower. Gallery Camperphase1.png|The phase 1 tent. CampsiteCamperTents.png|The phase 2 and 3 tents. Instantcampfire.png|The "instant campfire" box that he can throw. CamperzombieTFS1.png|Upon entering phase 3, he loses his hat. CamperzombieTFS2.png|Halfway through phase 3, he loses his arm. CamperzombieTFS3.png|And as with any other zombie, he loses his head when defeated. Music Category:Zombies Category:Boss Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Zombies with weapon Category:Zombies That Do Not Strike Your House Category:Zombies that summon other Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Zombies made by Milesprower2